Precious To Me
by VincentxYuffie666
Summary: Nowe's growing Love for Manah is starting to get to him. He need's to tell her before he gets too nervous to even talk to her. Manah isn't due back for another 2 days. Will Nowe tell Manah he Loves her? NowexManah. Also on my DA Page: GaaraxHinata6666.


This is my first DRAKENGARD 2 FanFiction, its short I know but I worked hard on it. No flames please. The story is from Nowe's Point of View.

Disclaimer: I don't own DRAKENGARD 2 or any of its Characters.

-X-

Precious To Me

-X-

Ever since I saw her, that day, the day I first knew she was even real, she looked down at me with crimson eyes. I just looked back. She was beautiful, who is she? I remained silent and watched.

I guessed Eris didn't like her. The red eyed woman was arrested for breaking the Seal to Soul Flame, but that was months ago now. I found out that her name was Manah. Ever since our second encounter, she had been travelling with me and Legna ever since.

I had left the Knights of the Seal after attacking General Gismor. I can't go back. Never.

So much as happened, but I guess one of my biggest surprises so far was after I destroyed the Bone Casket.

After the last strike to the thing, it broke. I fell to the ground, breathing hard. Manah ran over to me and kneeled down in front of me, placing her hands on my shoulders "Nowe..." she said softly and I looked up at her weakly. "I hated for so long being called a Saviour...now it burns me to be called a regular human being...isn't that Ironic?" I said, looking down before looking back up at her "I wish I could be a Saviour...I want to save you...". She smiled at me when I said that. She leans down to me more, placing a hand on my cheek softly. She came closer to me, my heart raced! My breathing stopped for a moment as she kissed me...softly. I returned her kiss just as gently, closing my eyes as the kiss deepened. I opened my eyes moments later, widening them as I felt a surge of power course through my body. Our kiss broke as a loud bang was heard, a small shockwave following that brought up small pieces of rock from the ground. This light on my back, it appeared before when I attacked General Gismor. I felt power coursing through my body, I liked it! I started to hover, so I placed my hand on her cheek before gripping her hand gently. I raised higher "Manah..." I said softly, turning and blasting off after Legna. The fight with Legna was hard. I managed to defeat him "even though you were only keeping me alive to use me as a weapon, I still thank you for raising me...Legna..." I say as Legna fell from the sky. "You still thank you even though what I have done. You are a fool....just like your father..." he said with his last breath.

Nothing more was said about that moment I and Manah had. Eris had become the new goddess of the Seal to replace the Red Dragon, Angelus. The world was calm once again. The sky blue and cloudy once again. Manah and I have been closer since.

-X-

Many months had passed since Eris became the new Goddess of the Seal. I wondered around the lush green fields I was in for hours it seemed. I was bored. Manah was away on a task a villager asked her to do, and she wasn't due back for 2 more days. Oh, how I could have died from the boredom!

I decided I would go and visit a newly found friend, Jacob, to pass time...and to ask for some advice.

I find his little house 10minutes later after returning to the village. I knocked on his door and got let in 2minutes later. I sit down on a chair with a huff. Jacob sat down across from me. "I need advice..." I say...

"What sort of advice? NO! WAIT! It's about a girl isn't it!" he said, in that joyful tone he always had. "Err...yeah" I say, feeling a light blush creep up on my face. What he said caught me off guard. He smirks "is it someone I know?" he asks. "Yes". "Who?". "Manah". Jacob stared at me "what sort of advice is it that you need, Nowe?" he asks. "Well...I...can't really tell her how I feel about her..." I say. "Why Nowe? If you love her just tell her!" Jacob said. "It's not that easy for me, Jacob" I reply. We talked about this for a long 30minutes. He gave me a lot of advice, and it really gave me a lot of confidence, but there are still 2 more days left before Manah came back. I left Jacob's house and went to mine own for the night. It still felt strange being alone. Yes, Manah stayed at my house with me, but slept in a different room. I went to bed. I was asleep from the moment I laid down. I really was mentally drained of energy.

-X-

Day 1...just one more day left after today. Not much to do today really, so I sat down and started to think on how I would tell her how I felt about her. Oh...my nerves were everywhere! I felt panic building up inside me, but I managed to keep it under control. I stayed where I was and thought for the rest of the day. I went to bed with a very bad headache.

Day 2...this is the last day now. Manah would be back tomorrow in the afternoon. I also took moat of today to think and build up my courage. I only thought for half the day though because Jacob wanted me to go fight monsters with him to get our weapons to higher levels. I ached after we trained. Yes, it has been a while since I fought really. Again, I went to bed with some sort of pain plaguing my body.

The next day I woke. I got out of bed instantly and got dressed. Oh damn it! I over slept! I normally wake up at 9AM, but I woke up at 12 in the afternoon. I guess that training the other day really drained me. I went to see if Manah was in her room, she wasn't. So I went outside only to be collided with. "HEY!" I said in shock. I was going to yell at whoever ran into me, but I didn't when I realised who it was on top of me "M-MANAH! YOUR BACK!" I said, joy getting the better of me. I got up off the ground, helping her up the same time. I pulled her into a hug as a 'welcome back'. "N-Nowe...you've...you've gotten clingier since I've been away..." she said, making me blush as I let go of her "sorry" I say. Her giggle made me feel a little less embarrassed. I loved that giggle of hers. "That's alright Nowe" she said, I smiled at her and she returned the smile. I loved her smile. It always calmed me. "Say, how was your time away?" I asked, stopping myself from telling her I loved her there and then. I would have to wait! "Slow, boring, and lonely" she replied. "Well, you won't be lonely now" I say, mentally slapping myself for saying something so obvious! DUH! I felt stupid but Manah's giggle made me feel better. "Say...Manah...once you've rested up, want to come for a walk with me?" I ask. "Sure" came her reply.

-X-

Hours passed, and I was taking the time to gain the rest of my courage. I was going to tell her soon. Yes...very soon now...she would know, and this wait on my chest will be gone. I didn't disturb Manah at all. I waited quietly. I let her sleep. 10minutes passed before she came out of her room "I'm ready to go on that walk now, Nowe..." she said, yawning. I got up from where I was sitting and left the house with her "I know a good place where we can go" I say.

We walked for 5minutes before Manah spoke up. "Where are we going?" she asked. "Wait and see" I say, smiling. Manah sighs and didn't ask me again. We were almost there. "Not far now" I say. "Nowe, its cold" she said. Indeed, the night air was cold tonight. I shyly place an arm around her shoulders and she cuddled to my side. I loved it when we made close contact between each other.

10 more minutes of walking passed. We were finally there! A small platform on a small hill, in the green fields I was in a few days ago, it was hardly ever used. It had many beautiful flowers surrounding it. "It's beautiful" Manah said, leaving my side and walking up to the platform. I follow "no one comes here, so I thought I'd bring you here" I say. The night was beautiful tonight. "That's sweet of you Nowe" she said "but...there has to be a reason for this...what is it...Nowe?". My heart skipped a beat at that. "w-well...I..." I let out a nervous chuckle "I really need to talk to you..." I manage to get out. Oh...how would I do this? "About what?" she asked, walking closer to me. We stayed silent for a few minutes. She turned her back to me and looked up at the night sky "if it's hard to explain, take your time" she said softly.

Minutes passed before I hugged her from behind, causing her body to stiffen before she relaxed, leaning back into me. I found it hard to tell her how I felt in words, so I would have to show her instead. A moment later, I shocked both myself AND Manah. I kissed her neck softly, gently even. I blushed when I realised what I was doing. I guessed Manah was blushing too, judging by the soft moans that escaped her lips. My heart was pounding! I kissed just under her jaw-line. I never knew I could be so passionate.

I stopped and turned her to face me. Both of our faces were a deep red. "Manah...I find it hard to explain it all in words...so I'm showing you instead" I say quietly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pull her close to me. Our faces were just inches apart. "I love you Manah" I say softly, closing the gap between us. I kiss her lips softly. She froze for a moment before relaxing and returning my kiss just as gently.

Our kiss broke a few minutes later. We stared into each other's' eyes before finally, our hearts stopped their intense beating. "I...I love you too...Nowe..." she said quietly, but loud enough for me to hear. We kiss again before looking up into the night sky together. That night, I didn't sleep alone. Manah slept with me that night, keeping us both company. Manah will always be precious to me. Always.

-X-

Short, sweet, romantic, yes, XD

Hoped you all like it! Worked hard on it!


End file.
